One directon, relationships, best-friends, and siblings
by munroluvr2256
Summary: one direction comes back from tour, and some romance goes on between OC character Mercedes and Niall. also between OC character Cheri and Liam. and 2 members in the band (sorry if some ppl dont lik this). this isnt a very good summary story is way better.(me and sadie live in the same house and i told her some guests were gonna be moving in but didnt tell her so she wouldn't freak)
1. Coming Home

**One Direction, relationships, best-friends, and siblings**

**By: Cheri Cunningham **

**I do not own One Direction!**

Best friends are always forever is what some people say. For us it was true we go through our ups and downs but it always came back to being best friends, relationships, siblings. So heres how all the drama started when one direction came back from tour.

One Direction: *Walkin down the street*  
Mercedes: omg! its one direction!  
Cheri (me): omg Louis!

I run to Louis and we hug.

Mercedes: you didn't tell me you were dating Louis!  
Me & Louis: eeeeewwwww he's/she's my brother/sister!  
Mercedes: oops my bad! lolz!  
Harry: what no hug for your best friend?  
Me: oh of course *i hug Liam*  
Harry: your so mean! *grabs me and starts to tickle me*  
Me: *laughing trying to smack him to get him off* stop it!  
Harry: say you love me and that im your best friend in the whole world!  
Me: ok ok! i love you and your my best friend in the whole world!  
Liam: ok ok enough love birds *jealous*  
Nial: And who is this *checking out Mercedes*  
Me: this is my friend Mercedes but i call her Sadie.  
Mercedes: it's nice to meet you *trying not to scream as she shakes his hand*  
Nial: Would you like to go over to the benches and talk?  
Mercedes: Of course!... um... i mean yeah sure  
Zayn: so what no hug for me i see how you are! how rude! *joking*  
Me: awwweee Zayn how could i forget you. *i hug Zayn* soooo whats up with you and my brother? huh?  
Zayn: *whispers* shut up i haven't told anyone yet!  
Me: oops! sorry!  
Louis:what are you whispering about?  
Me & Zayn: ...nothing...  
Louis: uhuu...  
Mercedes: umm...soooo who wants to go to the movies  
Me: great idea Sadie... well lets go now!  
Louis: Cheri! stay everyone else we'll meet you there  
Me: come on Louis! *I do my puppy dog face*  
Louis: no not this time cherbear I want to know what you and Zayn were talking about now! I am still your older brother  
Me: oh shut up by like 5 minutes! and i don't want to tell you because i made a promise and you of all people know i don't break my promises. i still never told mom and dad you were gay!  
Louis: Fine! but I will get the truth little sister.  
Me: I'm not your little sister were the same age!


	2. Fun day, Awesome night

Chapter 2

At the movies*  
*seating order Zayn, Louis, Harry, Me, Liam, Niall, Mercedes*

Niall: *slips hand over sadie's shoulder and smiles*  
Sadie: *smiles when he does and texts me*

*text convo*  
Sadie: omg niall put his arm around me!  
Me: no way ahhhhh! I wish Liam would put his arm around me :(  
Sadie: maybe he's to shy  
Me: kk hes trying to read my txts so gtg we'll tlk after the movie!  
*end convo*

Me: Liam stop it *whispers*  
Liam: I just wanted to know who you were texting meany!  
Me: fine here *i delete the ones i said about liam and show him the texts*  
Liam: * reads texts and smiles then elbows niall* nice dude!  
Niall: what?  
Liam: *shows texts and smiles*  
Niall: *smiles and blushes* shut up dude!  
Liam: *laughs* ok whatever  
Me: Liam! shh! and give me back my phone.  
Liam: ok love, here

Louis: *sees Niall put his arm around Sadie and TRIES to do the same*  
Zayn: *see what he's trying to do* oh did you want some popcorn?  
Louis: *fakes a smile and grabs the popcorn and stuffs it into his mouth* thanks

After the movies all at the house ( the guys stuff is already there)

Sadie: this was the best day ever!  
Me: ikr! lets go to sleep  
Sadie: kk

We were almost asleep when the boys sneak into our room. Liam, Louis, Zayn, Niall, and Harry jumped on the beds making us fly into the air laughing like crazy.

Sadie: wtf r u retards doing! (runs to the bathroom realizing shes in her pjs)  
Me: OUT! for lik 5 minutes  
Niall: ok ok fine but when your done come out!

The boys walk out and sadie comes out with her hair down with make up on. Then i get my hair and make up ready. Then we get on some cute pjs. Then we walk out and smile as we see the boys drool.

Me: close your mouths you'll catch flies.  
Harry: we cant help it but umm.. cheri can i talk to you for a moment?

Me and Harry go to the side.

Harry: so do you remember Sakarra? the one i dated a few years back?  
Me: yes shes like one of my bestfriends and she lives next door now bye!

i run out the door to sakarras house and knock then walk in and see sakarra on her couch lookin at me.

Me: come on come on!  
Sakarra: ok

we run back over to talk with the boys and walk in to sadie hitting Harry with a pillow.

Me: oki doki then... why?  
Sadie: hes just... grrr... come here!  
Me: ok...?  
Sadie: he almost told Niall that i like him and started laughing when i blushed.  
Me: ok lets play truth or dare everyone!  
Zayn: oh me first! umm... Boobear truth or dare?  
Louis: truth  
Zayn: would you ever date one of the band mates if they were gay too?  
Louis: ummm... i- uhh i g-guess ya s-sure (nervously) ok sooo... harry truth or dare?  
Harry: dare  
Louis: i dare you to take sakarras bra off her and put it on.  
Harry: ok! (goes to the other room with sakarra then comes back out wearing a pink bra) ok so Cheri truth or dare.  
Me: dare  
Harry: umm... i dare you to... kiss all of the boys in the room except Louis and say who's the best kisser.  
Me: ok... (i kiss Zayn first) wow (then i kiss Niall, and mouth sorry to Sadie) nice.. (then i kiss Harry, and say sorry to Sakarra) WOW! i mean umm.. nice! (then i kiss liam) HOLY CRAP!... ummm i mean HOLY CRAP! ummm... i'll be rite back.


End file.
